1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submersion detection circuit and a submersion detection apparatus using the same and, more particularly, to a submersion detection circuit capable of checking a submersion position and a submersion detection apparatus using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electrical and electronic equipments, machines, etc. may have their functions deteriorated or lost if they submerge. Accordingly, submerged electrical and electronic equipments, submerged machines, etc. require instant repair or replacement.
Particularly, if only some of the parts of equipment including a plurality of parts submerge, it is important to check the degree of submersion and the submersion position of the equipment in order to check whether to replace or repair the equipment.
Furthermore, in large-sized equipments, factories, etc. in addition to electrical and electronic equipments or machines, it is important to check the degree of submersion and the submersion position in order to maintain the equipment or facilities.
Korean Patent No. 536524 entitled ‘A FLOODING SENSOR AND THE SYSTEM FOR WARNING OF FLOODING THEREOF’ discloses a submersion detection apparatus for checking whether submersion has occurred or checking the level of submersion by using differential pressure sensors for detecting a pressure difference.